Train Confessions
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Is an off-hand comment made by Natsu just that or a true confession? Nalu fluff.


Lucy chuckled as she saw Natsu's face turn to one of despair. "We've got to take the train?" Natsu moaned. "Sorry Natsu, but everyone has been summoned back, Master has a big announcement he said. Happy joined Lucy in what Natsu dubbed their evil chuckle as Natsu once again groaned about trains. Lucy took him by the hand and said "Come on, this one has a berth so maybe lying down will help you feel better, Happy and I pooled out money so we could get it for you."

Natsu looked at them both in surprise as he asked "Really?!" Lucy and Happy nodded as they made their way on the train, both only semi-surprised when Natsu pulled them into a bear hug as he repeated thank you over and over again. Lucy gave their tickets to the conductor as Natsu got settled on the semi-comfy bed. Happy and Lucy told him they would be on the couch on the other side of the small room. "So why did you guys spring for this?" Natsu asked, trying to get his mind of the incoming doom of a moving train.

"We felt bad that we couldn't keep our promise to you about walking home this time, so we tried to think what the next best thing would be. Besides calling Erza to knock you out again, that was Happy's idea, this was the best we could come up with." Lucy explained. Natsu grinned at them and said "Thanks you guys, that's why I love you, always thinking of others." Happy grinned as Lucy blushed, wishing that Natsu meant a bit more with those words.

Just then the train started moving and Natsu instantly paled and rolled over, groaning and asking why his tummy hated him. Happy couldn't stand to watch his friend go through the torture for the next couple of hours, so he whispered to Lucy he was going to go to the all you can eat fish buffet a couple cars over and eat his fill. Lucy smiled and said "I'll stay with Natsu until you come back, that way he doesn't get into any trouble." "Aye!" Happy said in agreement, before flying out of the room.

For a few minutes, Lucy listened to her friend moan before she stood up and walked over to the bed he was lying on and sat on the edge. Once she was sure she wasn't either going to fall off of it or onto Natsu, she started to gently rub his back. Natsu gave a small sigh of relief, the movement oddly bringing a small bit of relief to him. After a few minutes, she thought she heard snores coming from him, barely holding back a giggle. Then she sighed sadly as she whispered "If only you really did love me, at least, love me the way I love you."

XXX

Hours later they finally pulled into Magnolia, much to Natsu's relief. Lucy was a bit perturbed at Happy, he had only come back in the last hour of the ride and she had been getting really hungry by then, having had no time for breakfast that morning and it then being halfway between lunch and supper, but she held her tongue so as not to disturb Natsu, who was still sleeping. As soon as they were off the train though, when Natsu was busy kissing the ground, she chose then to strike!

"Oh Happy, come here for a minute." Lucy said in such a sweet voice that Happy instantly felt shivers down his spine, he knew he was in trouble now. Happy gave a nervous chuckle and said "I don't think I want to do that." Lucy growled and said "Come here you stupid cat!" With that she lunged at Happy, causing the blue Exceed to start flying as he yelled "Ah, save me from the mean Lucy Natsu!" Natsu started laughing so hard he couldn't help his little blue friend, so Happy took off for the guild hall as fast as he could.

Lucy glared in his general direction and was starting to move to go after him when she felt Natsu's hand on her wrist. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Natsu asked. Lucy gulped, giving off a nervous sound before saying "Sure." Something about his tone put her on edge, not in a bad way, but this was that different side of Natsu that sometimes showed through and she wondered just what he was going to say or do this time to get her heart pounding only to run off.

"I do love you Lucy and I mean that in a way that is deeper than a friend." Natsu said seriously, though not without a smile on his face. Lucy gulped as she squeaked out "Did you hear what I said on the train? I thought you were sleeping?!" Natsu chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, replying with "Sometimes I snore before I'm actually asleep, Happy can tell you that." As Lucy was processing this, Natsu sobered up again and he said "So did you mean what you said on there?" "Of course I did." Lucy said, smiling at her friend "I've loved you for quite some time now."

Natsu chuckled and said "Me too, I was just worried about ruining what we had if you didn't feel the same way." Lucy, rather than answer with words, pulled her friend in for a kiss. It might have been more than a simple kiss, if some loud whistles from some townspeople that knew them hadn't interrupted them, reminding them of where they were. Both blushed as they pulled apart, though neither lost their smiles as they reached for the others hand and made their way to the guild.

Once there, they found the others waiting for them as they were the last to arrive, many sets of eyes bugging out at their joined hands as Cana laughed and told some of their friends to pay up. After a few minutes of congratulations, comments like finally and other good natured teasing, Natsu asked "So Gramps, what's the big news you called us back for?" Makarov grinned and said "I've decided to enter Fairy Tail in next year's Grand Magic Games."

Everyone was silent, before a frustrated and annoyed growl ripped through the air. "I rode on a train for this!?" Natsu exclaimed, ending in a moan. Everyone laughed at their friend, though if they were all being fair this was far from what they would have expected as being an important reason to summon everyone back.

**I decided I was going to try to write/upload a short story every day this month with possibly something special on the 29****th**** (leap year ya'll!), so if you have a story idea that you think can be done in 1-2k words or less (might take a few that will last longer as well) then please feel free to share them. If I use your idea, you will get credit. **

**It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, you can look at my profile for other fandoms I have written for, though I would say my other strong one is Star Wars (both movies and tv shows being my strong suit in that category, with some of the game characters of older games being my other). But if you don't see that I have written one for a fandom you like, don't be afraid to ask if I can do them, it could just be I never wrote for them :D**

**I don't write Yuri/Yaoi and the furthest I'll write into a relationship is kissing/hugging (meaning I don't write lemons), but other than that I'm pretty open to anything, though I have my favorite pairs I might be able to be convinced to do other ones, like I still owe I Live FairyTail a Cobra X Lucy story for instance. So yeah, if you feel like it, throw me an idea or two and you might just see it uploaded :D**


End file.
